


Idiots in Love!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Caring, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week, Love Confessions, Menstruation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Jaime summoned Margaery to his office, "Hey, do you happen to know why Brienne hasn't come today?"She nodded as a no but asked, "Why, didn't she tell you?""She isn't responding to my calls as well as texts." Jaime huffed in desperation.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Jaime/Brienne





	Idiots in Love!

Brienne peered at her phone and saw another message from her annoyingly handsome best friend Jaime Lannister. She normally doesn't miss work and Jaime never gives up the opportunity to annoy her. They started off as adversaries. Jaime mocked her looks, dressing choice and every little thing of her and Brienne wasn't the type of woman who would fall for the Jaime Lannister charm. She hated that he never has to put an effort to get a date. Girls flock around him like moths. Brienne never did understand why he doesn't even look at them. She despised him until one night, he saved her from a bunch of rapers and took a bullet to his right hand. She took care of him throughout his surgery and post-surgery therapy and Jaime's demeanor towards her changed. He still called her names but that didn't stung anymore and she could feel the affection behind it. Sometimes, she even caught him staring at her, when he thought she wasn't looking. She felt the intensity of his gaze every time, he looked at her. Soon, their arguments became friendly banter and that lead to the way of their friendship. Neither of them had many friends, so quickly both became each others best friend and Brienne can't help but fall in love with him eventually.

Jaime summoned Margaery to his office, "Hey, do you happen to know why Brienne hasn't come today?"

She nodded as a no but asked, "Why, didn't she tell you?"

"She isn't responding to my calls as well as texts." Jaime huffed in desperation.

Margaery shrugged and left his office when Tyrion came in and winked at the woman leaving.

Tyrion casually sat opposite Jaime and keenly observed that his big brother was clearly upset about something. So, he asked, "What's the matter? You look miserable."

Jaime ran his hand through his golden hair and sighed, "The Wench didn't come to office and shed didn't even bothered to inform me."

Tyrion chuckled and Jaime glared. 

"She's a grown woman Jaime. She can decide to take a day off. She doesn't have to inform everything to you. Aren't you just friends?"

"She might be sick, or some asshole can hurt her. At least she can reply to one of my text." Jaime was exasperated.

"Oh my Gods! You are hopelessly in love with her." Tyrion exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Jaime denied.

Tyrion ignored him and asked, "Have you told her yet, or are you planning to let somebody else sweep her off her feet?"

Jaime clenched his hand and messaged his temple, "But, she clearly doesn't love me and I won't be able to take her rejection."

Tyrion sighed and patted Jaime on his shoulder and left the office with a last advice, "You should tell her, Jaime."

Brienne stared at her phone screen and debated with herself to answer or not. She was on her period and was having cramps since last night. She thought of the dreams, she'd had of her annoying best friend. She had fallen in love with him a long time ago but she knew he'd never like her that way. She was ugly, tall and didn't have any womanly grace. Suddenly, her cramps started bothering her again and she groaned loudly.

Jaime thought about what Tyrion said and suddenly he remembered that last couple of months also, she'd stayed home at this time. He suddenly realized her sickness and quickly left his office with a purpose.

Brienne heard her doorbell ringing and she groaned as she got up to answer. She opened the door to find her best friend standing there with a bag and an easy smile. He didn't even bother to ask, as he entered the house. She closed the door while he set the bag on her kitchen counter and started arranging things.

"Jaime, shouldn't you be at the office?" She asked and suddenly her pain increased and he quickly rushed to her side.

"Brienne, you should have told me." He said as he helped her to the couch.

"Sit here!" He commanded and there was something in his voice that she couldn't defy.

He lumbered around her apartment to throw the dirty laundry into the washing machine and cleaning the house. He put the flowers he brought in a vase to brighten up her mood. Then, he prepared the hot water bag and offered it to Brienne, "Here, take it. It'll relieve your pain." 

Brienne stared at him. Her throat was dry. Jaime smiled at her guilelessly. She thought that smile will be the death of her. 

Finally, she managed to ask, "You didn't answer my question."

He looked at her inquisitively. 

"Why are you here, Jaime?"

"You are not well and being your best friend, I thought I should come and check on you."

Her heart broke at best friend and hurt flashed quickly through her eyes which she tried to hide.

"Brienne, I've got ice cream and chocolate and stored in your freezer so that you don't have to go out."

She smiled and Jaime wished he could see that smile for the rest of his life. They sat in comfortable silence on the couch until she cried out from a cramp in her leg. Jaime looked at her with concern.

"Hey, let me take you to bed." He approached to carry her to bed but suddenly she got angry.

"I can go by myself. You have been here for a long time. I think you should leave." She cried and he was perplexed at the sudden change.

Brienne could no longer bear the care he was showing because she was falling harder for him and couldn't think that he won't love her like she wanted him to. So, she left him and went to her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She tried to sleep, but continued moaning in pain. Jaime felt hurt at her outburst and thought of leaving but then he remembered her condition and realized mood swings were common in these times. He thought she needed space and so he stayed put in the living room but her pained moans were bothering him and he couldn't take in anymore so he approached her bedroom door. It wasn't locked and he took a chance, "Brienne, I'm coming in."

When she didn't reply, he entered and saw her lying upside down and crying. He shook her shoulders and urged her to turn around and asked, "Brienne, are you ok?"

She just sobbed holding her abdomen. It seemed to her that she wasn't crying only for the pain anymore. Jaime caressed her hair soothingly. When he was sure, she had stopped crying, he got up on the bed to lie beside her. She was tensed. They had fallen asleep together while watching movies but not on a proper bed and it spooked her.

He whispered, removing her hands from her stomach, "Let me!"

Jaime lifted her t-shirt and started rubbing soothing circles on her bare skin. She felt comfortable, her pain relieving but his touch send electric shocks through her. He continued his ministrations and whispered soothing words to her ears. Eventually, both fell asleep.

When Jaime woke up, he smiled seeing her wrapped around him and he wanted to be wrapped like this for the rest of his life. He felt safe in her embrace and he thought how it would feel if they were both naked. That thought was enough to make him half hard and he desperately tried to cool himself down because knowing Brienne, she'd flee if she saw him like that. But then suddenly, Tyrion's word rang and he decided he'd tell her. He was in the middle of his thoughts, when she stirred and the blue eyes were opened for him to drown. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You are still here?" She asked.

"How could I leave you knowing you aren't well?" He asked in retaliation.

"Jaime..." His name from her mouth was music to his ears.

"Brienne, I have a confession. I know this might break our friendship. But..." He choked. He was nervous to the roots of his hair.

Brienne was nervous and she felt hot tears beneath her eyes. She thought, he might've finally realized that he can't even be friends with a great lumbering beast like her.

"I...I lo..love you." He breathed. 

She felt like she was slapped. Surely, he was making a joke at her expense. The hurt flashed and Jaime started to explain.

"Listen to me, you think this is a joke? Well it's not. I can't hold back anymore. I've loved you since Gods know when and the thought of you being with someone else scares the shit out of me. I didn't want to destroy our friendship and I know I don't deserve you because you deserve the world but I'm hopelessly in love with you."

She couldn't speak and seeing him, she realized he was serious and there was no mockery.

"Say something. Curse me or kiss me or call me a liar, please" He urged.

But her words were stuck and her throat was dry. Jaime shook his head and a lone tear fell from his eye.

"Never mind. I think I should go." He stated and moved to leave her bed.

Brienne sprung into action seeing him trying to leave and pulled him into a fierce kiss. She tried to express everything into that kiss that she felt because she was never good with words. Jaime was shocked but quickly responded with equal passion and fervor. Jaime smiled and deepened the kiss and their tongues danced in a sweet rhythm. Though it started with passion, it quickly turned to a sweet loving kiss. They were both smiling, when they broke.

Finally gaining her voice back, Brienne spoke, "How could you even think there can be someone else? It has always been you."

"So, you do love me, Wench?" Jaime smirked and she laughed.

"Yes, you idiot, I do!"

He pulled her for another kiss and she was practically sitting on his lap and could feel him. She tried to take his shirt off but he held her hands. She was nervous that he might not want her, doubts clouding her head again. But Jaime smiled softly.

"I can hear you thinking, Bri. It's not that I don't want you right now but, it's just you aren't well and we have plenty of time ahead of us. I'll help you take a cold shower. It'll lessen your pain and then let us cuddle."

She breathed heavily and Jaime left the bed to prepare the shower. He then helped her take her clothes off and helped her in the shower. The cold waters relieved her pain and when she came out, he reached for her and shed her bathing robe and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep for the night. 

Next morning, when they woke up Jaime asked after placing a kiss to her mouth, "Why didn't you tell me that you love me?"

She hesitated, but eventually said, "I didn't think man like you could ever love an ugly woman like me."

Jaime's face contorted in anger towards all those who made her think this way and told her, "Never again say that to me." 

Brienne coughed, "You were the one who told me that I look much uglier in daylight."

Jaime sighed, "I was an idiot back then. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and I every time I look into them I get lost, your lips are so full that I want to kiss them for the rest of my life. I want to count all your freckles, your breasts are just perfect and I love them as they are. Your legs are miles long and I'd like to spend days kissing them. To see you blush is something I could trade my life. Yes, you are tall that means I won't have to bend to kiss you and above all I love you so very much. I don't care what others think but I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Oh! Jaime, I love you too."

They smiled and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, two days ago I was suffering from my menstrual pain so much and this story just popped into my head. So, I wrote it at midnight without sleeping. It's 2 a.m. where I am and I'm caught up with these two wonderful dorks. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments. Thank you for reading.  
> Love,  
> \---- Arthita


End file.
